


Barricades

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (05/31/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sequel to: Never Mentioned, Never Real.  
  
Thanks to Sue, Zoe, Brian, Gigi, Sal, Kel2 and Dottie. And apologies to Shi. Yes, it was a good place to stop. But I can't. P.S. Thanks also to Peter for a great story and a timely reminder of one of my favourite songs, 'Through the Barricades' by Spandau Ballet. Every 'New Romantic' band had its masterpiece and that was their's. After all this I hope the story is longer than the notes!  


* * *

"Output?" 

"Nominal." 

"Injectors?" 

"Holding steady." 

"Relays?" 

"A-okay." 

"All righty." It's so easy to fall into the persona of the southern hick. Why not? I've been doing it for thirty years. "Call the bridge. Tell them we're ready." 

"Yes, sir." 

The crewman scurries away to do my bidding. My bidding. What is my bidding? 'Orders' I give and receive. But bidding? After thirty years that sonofabitch is still in my head, and my heart. 

I move to the monitor. I see the ebb and flow of the plasma like the tides. Like the tides before the Xindi. Oh yes. They changed everything. Even our moon. Two degrees. Not much is it? Two, tiny degrees. And it's bye, bye southern hemisphere. No more Australia, no more pyramids. No more. I hate it. I hate them. I can't let go. I don't want to let go. If I give up the hate there'll be nothing left. And I'm not ready for nothing. 

Malcolm. 

"Commander Tucker, engage 'Exodus'." 

I blink and press the icon. For a timeless moment there is utter stillness in the engineroom. Even the lights don't want to blink. But they do, eventually. Someone slaps my back in exuberant care. "We did it, Commander! Exodus worked!" 

I nod in agreement and fall down in a chair. 'Exodus'. Someone with a real morbid sense of humour thought that one up. Not exodus of the people--the Xindi, no, exodus of the disease which crippled us all. 

Friends now. We're all friends now. Florida's Everglades are regrowing. The Xindi home world will soon flower. And all because we're friends now. 

But I can't forget and forgive. Ever. 

Jonny wants to meet. That's kinda unusual. We gave up meeting a long time ago. 

We fought the good fight. We won, in some circles. Hell, Jonny's been up and down the chain of command so often I call him the Human Yo-yo. 

And Jonny never gets pissed about it neither. He's been an Ambassador twice and an Admiral three times. He just keeps going his own way. And I bounce around in his wake. I can't help myself. I trust him. 

Malcolm. 

Oh quit it. After thirty years I should know when to quit. 

Jon's sitting there, gaudy umbrella shading us both. 

"Trip." 

"Sir." Unfair I know. But I don't know what to call this man anymore. He was my captain. He was my friend. He was an Admiral and an Ambassador. And I hated him for it. I wanted him to be an Assassin. And he refused. He did his job, he saved Earth. But he couldn't bring back Lizzie. I'll hate him, and the Xindi, and... 

"I've found Malcolm." 

Malcolm. 

No, that's not fair. 

~the end~


End file.
